De l'art de séduire un capitaine
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Petite boite á requêtes 21. Hinata veut mettre le grappin sur le Grand Roi mais ne sait pas comment s'y prendre. Il va alors demander conseil à un certain libero qui va jouer malgré lui les entremetteurs. OiHina, AsaNoya, IwaKage.


_Disclaimers : Haikyuu ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou voici la requête de DramaticalRaven qui m'a demandé un OiHina avec une touche de AsaNoya et une pincée d'IwaKage (ma petite touche personnelle) avec le contexte suivant : Hinata mêne le Grand Roi en bourrique et demande à Nishinoya quelques conseils en séduction. Vu que Healing Broken Spirits est assez sombre, je vais mettre beaucoup de légéreté dans celle-là. Bonne lecture :)**

Oikawa était connu pour ses smashs, son charisme à toute épreuve qui en charmait plus d'une et aussi pour son (très) grand perfectionnisme au volley, au point qu'il avait tendance à souvent s'entrainer plus longtemps que les autres joueurs et donc à être le dernier à sortir du gymnase. Bien entendu, Iwa-chan était souvent derrière lui et le forçait à arrêter avec un bon coup de pied au derrière mais là il avait trouvé LE parfait appat pour qu'il le laissât tranquille. Il eut un sourire jubilatoire face à l'ingénuosité de son plan.

Il aurait dû y penser plus tôt tellement c'était évident...Enfin bref, Iwa-chan était occupé alors il pouvait enfin s'entrainer au service tranquil..."Oikawa-san, tu peux me montrer comment faire des services?" Il s'arrêta net au moment où il lançait la balle, celle-ci tombant sur sa tête. Cette question lui rappelait de trop mauvais souvenirs. Pourquoi cet avorton continuait-il à le harceler?

"Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Tobio-chan?, maugréa-t-il avec agacement, va faire mumuse avec tes amis de Karasu..."Attends une minute, Tobio-chan ne pouvait pas être là, il s'était arrangé pour que...C'était qui alors? Il se retourna et baissa les yeux pour voir une adorable petite frimousse qui levait vers lui des yeux ambrés tout implorants. "C'est toi Chibi-chan? Tu ne te serais pas trompé de lycée, par hasard? On est à Aoba Jousai, ici.

\- Justement, dit Hinata d'un air déterminé, je veux apprendre à faire des services comme toi.

\- Tu as beau être rapide et sauter haut, rétorqua Oikawa d'un air suffisant, tu manques de puissance donc c'est non."

Argh, il devait résister à cette moue déçue toute mignonne.

"S'il te plaiiit?, supplia Hinata avec ses grands yeux de chien battu, ou sinon tu me fais des passes."

Tooru réfléchit. Tout d'abord, il lui était presqu'impossible de dire non à Chibi-chan, à croire qu'il le faisait exprès d'être aussi adorable. Ensuite, s'il l'entrainait à faire des services et à faire des passes courtes, Tobio-chan perdrait alors tout crédit avec lui vu qu'il était bien meilleur pédagogue que ce gamin tyrannique. "Allons-y, fit-il en lâchant un soupir, on va faire les deux.

Shouyou sautilla en souriant: "Ouaiiiis!"

Le brun se retint de lui faire calin et se focalisa sur l'entrainement sans remarquer le petit sourire diabolique du roux. Noya-san avait raison, première phase du plan réussie.

 _Pendant ce temps, au local du club de volley de Karasuno :_

"C'est bien calme, commenta Sugawara en se boutonnant sa chemise, cela fait quand même un vide sans Hinata et Kageyama, et je te défends de faire une remarque Tsukishima, ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il vit le blond sur le point de sortir une réplique cinglante.

\- Je sais que Kageyama est parti chez un ami pour réviser les examens, déclara Sawamura en mettant sa veste, ce qui est une bonne chose", il jeta un regard sévère en entandant les rires en cape de Tanaka, de Tsukishima et de Yamaguchi qui se calmèrent aussitôt, "mais pour Hinata, continua-t-il, il ne m'a rien dit. Il faut dire qu'il est bizarre, ces derniers temps. Quelqu'un sait où il peut bien être?" Nishinoya s'agita légèrement en sifflotant, "Nishinoya, demanda Daichi d'un ton oscillant entre le sérieux et le menaçant, tu sais quelque chose?"

\- Euh non rien, répondit le libero avant de partir rapidement, on se voit demain les gars.

\- Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il a Noya?, s'enquit Tanaka.

\- Aucune idée, répondit Daichi en regardant la porte d'entrée, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il sait quelque chose au sujet d'Hinata.

\- Je vais le rejoindre, déclara Asahi en quittant le local à son tour.

Yû était sorti assez vite du local pour ne rien révéler à Daichi. Il savait que son capitaine était quelqu'un de très finaud et il n'avait pas envie que Shouyou se fasse passer un savon.

Il sentit quelqu'un l'enlacer par derrière et l'embrasser sur la nuque ce qui le fit rire un petit peu : "Asahi, tu me chatouilles avec ta barbe." Le numéro 3 desserra l'étreinte pour lui prendre la main ensuite : "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Hinata?, lui demanda-t-il pendant qu'ils marchaient, Daichi risque de l'apprendre tôt ou tard."

Le libero mit un moment avant de répondre. Il n'aimait pas cacher des choses à son petit ami. Autant se confier à lui, Asahi n'était pas du genre à cafter quoique ce soit. "Tu as vu comment était Shouyou ces derniers jours?"

Asahi hocha la tête. Le petit roux semblait ailleurs, il n'arrêtait pas de révasser durant les entrainements, ignorant même les invectives de Kageyama et les piques de Tsukishima.

Il lui arrivait aussi souvent de rater ses réceptions et de prendre plus de balles en pleine tête que d'habitude, surtout les siennes d'ailleurs. Nishinoya lui expliqua donc la situation...

 _Une fois n'était pas coutume, le libero mangeait tranquillement son panier-repas tout seul, assis non loin du gymnase. Ryu était parti tenter sa chance avec Kiyoko-san (ce qui se solderait obligatoirement par un échec), pendant que Chikara avait quelque chose à faire avec le délégué de classe. Asahi, par contre, devait voir la conseillère d'orientation. Il fut surpris de voir Shouyou arriver près de lui, tout timide. "Euh, je peux manger avec toi, Noya-san?_

 _\- Bah, bien sûr, Shouyou, répondit gentiment le brun en lui faisant une place, viens, assis-toi._

 _\- Merci, répondit le roux en s'asseyant à coté de lui._

 _\- Je suis quand même étonné que tu viennes me voir, fit Nishinoya en continuant à manger son panier-repas, tu t'es disputé avec Kageyama?_

 _\- Euh non, déclara rapidement Shouyou, j'ai euuuh, il gigotait nerveusement, j'ai besoin de tes conseils pour euh séduire quelqu'un."_

 _Shouyou a une amoureuse? Tiens donc. "Tu as frappé à la bonne porte.", déclara Yû avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le roux écouta attentivement ce qu'il lui dit ensuite. "Voici le plan de séduction spéciale Noya-senpai : tout d'abord, phase une, tu essayes de l'aborder sur son propre terrain en lui proposant quelque chose qui lui plairait, phase deux, tu fais en sorte qu'il y ait le moins de concurrents possible en t'affichant avec elle, Shouyou eut un moment d'hésitation avant d'opiner de la tête, et phase 3, tu exprimes ouvertement ce que tu ressens en étant toi-même._

 _\- Et si jamais une des phases de marche pas?, demanda le roux un peu découragé._

 _\- Il n'y a pas de raison à ce que cela ne marche pas mais si c'est le cas, sers-toi de ta botte secrète : ton charme."_

...Et voilà, fin de l'explication."termina Nishinoya en serrant davantage la main à Asahi. Ce dernier eut un petit rire. "Tu sais que Hinata est un grand fonceur, fit l'ace de Karasuno, cela risque d'effrayer la fille avec qui il veut être."

Ils arrivèrent devant chez Yû. Le libero en profita pour l'enlacer par la taille."Cela a bien marché avec toi, non?, lui murmura-il d'un ton taquin.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, répondit Asahi en lui picorant amoureusement les lèvres, à demain, Yû, fit-il en lui adressant un doux sourire.

\- A demain, Asahi, fit Yû en rompant l'étreinte à regret. Il le regarda ensuite partir un moment avant de rentrer chez lui.

 _Durant le même temps, chez Hajime Iwaizumi :_

Hajime grommela. Ce n'était pas tant qu'il se trouvait là, assis près de sa table et surtout à coté de Kageyama en train de l'aider qui le gênait. Il savait que Shittykawa était derrière tout ça et que Monsieur devait être en train de s'entrainer excessivement, comme à Kitagawa Daiichi. _S'il est surmené demain, je vais le latter un bon coup, ça devrait le calmer._ Frachement se servir du passeur de Karasuno comme diversion...Il l'avait eu par les sentiments.

Quelque chose de doux effleura brièvement sa joue. "Hein?" Kageyama était en train de détourner brièvement son regard en rougissant légèrement avant de le pousser sur le sol. Le vice-capitaine d'Aoba Jousai fut surpris de son attitude. Pourtant, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de ses yeux bleus magnifiques. "Euh, Kageya..." Une paire de lèvres le coupèrent. Fermes, tendres, dans un baiser bien délectable... _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive?_ Il repoussa doucement le jeune homme. "Tu n'as pas aimé?" Hajime se sentit fondre face à cette détresse innocente. On dirait vraiment le Kageyama de Kitagawa Daiichi en ce moment. "Si, Kageyama, le rassura-t-il avec un sourire, mais pourquoi as-tu fait ça?

\- Je-J'ai demandé conseil à Oikawa-san pour savoir comment t'aborder afin de sortir avec toi, dit-il en fuyant son regard, je n'aurai peut-être pas du."

Hajime lui ébourrifa gentiment les cheveux. "J'accepte de sortir avec toi, fit-il en lui donnant un rapide baiser, mais d'abord, nous avons des révisions à terminer."

Tobio hocha la tête en souriant légèrement pendant que le brun se rapprocha de lui, lui embrassant tendement la joue avant de continuer. Bon, peut-être devrait-il faire l'impasse pour cette fois, pour une fois qu'Oikawa avait fait quelque chose de bien même si c'était encore interessé.

Tooru raccompagna Shouyou jusqu'au garage à vélos. Ils n'étaient pas restés trop longtemps mais suffisamment pour s'entrainer comme il fallait. Le roux fut tout sourire à l'idée d'avoir passé un bon moment avec Oikawa-san. Ce dernier, par contre, résista du mieux qu'il put pour ne pas craquer. "Merci de m'avoir aidé pour l'entrainement, Oikawa-san.

\- De rien, bougonna le Grand Roi pour faire bonne figure, mais maintenant, ne traine plus dans mes pat...

-...On peut se revoir, demain après les cours ?"

Tooru le regarda froidement avant de s'attendrir devant ses yeux d'ambre qui le suppliaient silencieusement du regard. Bon sang, qu'il était mignon. Il ne pouvait pas résister, c'était beaucoup trop dur. "D'accord, Chibi-chan.

\- Ouaiis, fit le roux en sautillant vers lui, je te rejoindrai á l'entrée de ton lycée, lui déclara-t-il en lui embrassant furtivement la joue, rentre bien."

Oikawa le regarda pendre son vélo puis partir, un peu tétanisé.

Sa main effleura la joue où les lèvres de Chibi-chan s'étaient posées. Il eut la curieuse impression que le petit roux le draguait. _Non, Chibi-chan est trop naif pour ça._

Comme ce fut samedi, les cours n'avaient lieu que le matin. Shouyou en profita donc pour aller à l'entrée du lycée d'Aoba Jousai. Bien entendu, Oikawa-san fut entouré d'un harem de jeunes filles qui piaillaient à celle qui aurait la première le numéro de téléphone de celui-ci. _C'est parti pour la phase deux du plan de séduction._

Le roux courut suffisamment vite afin de foncer dans la foule et ainsi disperser les filles un peu trop proches de lui et prendre le bras du capitaine de l'équipe d'Aoba Jousai à la grande surprise de l'interessé. "Te voilà, Tooru-san, fit le roux en serrant davantage son bras tout sourire, je te cherchais partout."

Oikawa fut étonné d'entendre Chibi-chan l'appeler par son prénom mais il l'avait bien la confirmation que le petit était en train de le séduire et le pire, dans tout ça, c'était qu'il s'y prenait très bien. "Allons-y, Shouyou." Le roux sourit encore plus lorsqu'ils partirent tous les deux sous le regard mortifié des jeunes filles (bien que certaines prenaient frénétiquement des photos d'eux, en disant que c'était encore plus mignon qu'avec Iwaizumi), et quelques membres d'une certaine équipe venus les espionner, inquiets (enfin sauf un qui était simplement curieux) pour leur coéquipier. "Donc c'était Oikawa, constata Yû, j'aurais peut-être dû lui demander qui c'était.

-De quoi tu parles?, lui demanda Daichi d'un ton qui n'augurait rien de bon.

\- Euh rien, répondit Yû en fuyant le regard du capitaine.

\- Hinata aurait délaissé le Roi pour le Grand Roi, rétorqua Tsukishima, cela dit, je le comprends." Il les avait suivis par curiosité, Yamaguchi étant parti avec Yachi.

Kageyama ignora la pique du blond vu qu'il sortait avec Iwaizumi-san maintenant mais ça, l'asperge de service n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

"Heureusement que Ryu avait quelque chose à faire avec sa soeur, aujourd'hui, fit le libero, sinon il aurait charcuté le beau gosse.

\- Suivons-les avant qu'on les perde de vue, dit Asahi en prenant la main de Nishinoya.

\- Asahi a raison, renchérit Sugawara, surtout qu'on va nous trouver suspicieux à rester cachés non loin de l'entrée du lycée."

Ils suivirent donc discrètement Hinata et Oikawa.

Tooru se rendit compte qu'il passait du bon temps avec Chibi-chan. Il aimait ses regards parfois surpris, tantôt émerveillés sur le monde qui l'entourait, même s'il avait tendance à être un peu trop affectueux à son goût avec sa main qui prenait gentiment la sienne mais effleurant sa paume du pouce ou et des petits effleurements au niveau de la taille.

Pas que cela lui eut déplu, c'est juste que cela ne correspondait tellement pas au caractère du roux qu'il se demandait si c'était vraiment lui. Ils mangèrent ensuite tranquillement une glace dans un salon de thé... jusqu'au moment où Chibi-chan lui fit du pied, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. Tooru manqua de s'étrangler avec la fraise qu'il venait d'avaler.

D'habitude, c'était plutôt lui qui se comportait comme ça avec les filles et cela le désarçonnait. Il vallait mieux partir avant que..."Je vais payer l'addition après j'y vais.

\- Tu ne veux pas rester avec moi? fit Shouyou en prenant une moue déçue, Aaah, je n'arrive pas à lui dire non quand il me fait ces yeux. Tooru se rassit donc en soupirant pendant que le sourire du numéro 10 s'élargit.

Le roux fut heureux de passer du temps avec Oikawa-san, et les réactions du plus grand prouvaient qu'il était sur la bonne voie. _Merci Noya-san._

Celui-ci était assis quelques tables plus loin en compagnie de Daichi-san, d'Asahi, de Suga, de Kageyama et de Tsukishima. Il regardait la scène en souriant fièrement, heureux que ses conseils eurent porté ses fruits pendant qu'Asahi buvait un café en face de lui.

Daichi et Suga en profitèrent pour se poser un peu, le vice-capitaine étant attendri de voir le petit feinteur essayer maladroitement de séduire le capitaine de Seijoh tandis que Sawamura surveillait à la dérobée Kageyama et Tsukishima.

L'un regardant la scène d'une mine renfrognée mais inquiète et l'autre mangeant rageusement sa tarte sablée aux fraises derrière son air impassible. Cela avait beau être sa patisserie préférée, il ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait un goût amer. "C'est pathétique de mettre à ce point autant de bonne volonté pour draguer quelqu'un, marmonna-t-il.

\- La jalousie est un vilain défaut, Tsukishima, rétorqua Sugawara d'un ton faussement gentil, dissimulant une grande sévérité. Le blond avait des fois besoin d'être remis à sa place. Le numéro 11 se tut immédiatement en fuyant du regard Hinata en train de donner la becquée à Oikawa.

Tooru mangeait délicatement la part de gâteau que lui tendait le roux à l'aide d'une petite fourchette. Il aimait la tournure que prenait ce rendez-vo...Attends une minute. Il se rendit compte de la situation. Chibi-chan avait fait en sorte que cela devint un rendez-vous amoureux sans qu'il s'en rendit compte. Certes, ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien mais vu la façon entreprenante dont le petit se conduisait avec lui. Le brun aurait dû d'emblée le remarquer mais c'était comme si... _J'ai été charmé par Chibi-chan. Il m'a bien eu._

Le capitaine d'Aoba Jousai eut un petit sourire en payant l'addition car oui, il était quelqu'un de galant. Il prit ensuite la main du roux pour l'aider à se lever pour le prendre ensuite par la taille lorsqu'ils quittèrent le salon de thé. Bien entendu, Sawamura et les autres payèrent rapidement ce qu'ils avaient commandé pour les suivre discrètement.

Tooru amena Shouyou au parc, sur un banc situé dans un coin ombragé où il n'y eut que peu de fréquentation. Le roux en profita donc pour l'étreindre par la taille, calant la tête contre son torse, ce qui le surprit encore plus. Il aimait ça mais il fallait arrêter ce petit jeu ou du moins savoir si Shouyou était vraiment sérieux. Le roux eut une mine dépitée lorsque le plus grand se dégagea de son étreinte. "Pourquoi me dragues-tu aussi ouvertement, Chibi-chan?"

Le roux déglutit face à ces yeux chocolats qui semblaient à la fois sérieux, intrigués et...frustrés? "Je...Euuh..., _suis le conseil de Noya-san_ , voilà, je te trouve super cool, je t'aime beaucoup et je...Je veux que tu sois mon petit ami."

Tooru fut touché par cette déclaration maladroite. Il rapprocha son visage du plus petit en murmurant : "Avec plaisir, Shouyou." Shouyou répondit joyeusement au baiser en passant les bras autour du cou du Grand Roi, remarquant distraitement le son d'un appareil photo.

"Tu étais obligé de les prendre en photo, Suga?, chuchota un Sawamura agacé.

\- Ils sont trop mignons, Daichi. C'est plus fort que moi."

Kageyama observait le nouveau couple en pensant que Hinata et lui allaient avoir une grande conversation sur leurs vies sentimentales respectives pendant que Tsukishima les fixait sans mot dire, en réfléchissant à des idées bien machiavéliques pendant que Asahi regardait Yû d'un air attendri qui semblait tout heureux d'avoir réussi son coup. Peut-être devrait-il faire la même chose pour Chikara et Ryu.

 **Voili voilou pour la requête. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Pour la suite, ben un peu de Healing Broken Spirits (vu que la fic se fait sur plusieurs points de vue, je vais voir qui je vais introduire pour la suite, quitte à publier deux, voire trois chapitres d'un coup), et la requête TsukiHina. A bientôt.**


End file.
